Two wrongs don't make a right but three do
by The Most Awesome Person Ever
Summary: For years after the first Great War, he had watched his brother suffer, starve, and even go mad. And it was all /their/ faults. This isn't just Hitler's war. No, not at all. This is Gilbert's war.  Prussia x Belgium: and others to come perhaps.
1. First Blood

**Hey Y'all! This is mostly an rp between myself and another person. I say mostly because I'm converting it into a readable story for y'all! This is going to be from Gilbert's point of view, and it focuses on WW2 with references and flashbacks of the past. I am so sorry if there is total history fail in this! But at the same time, it's pretty awesome. The other rp-er and I have already plotted a whole crapload for this rp and I'll have to admit...it's totally freaking awesome! Heh, ja. And this is a Prussia x Belgium story! Whoot whoot! They need more love 3 3 3**

**I guess I should place some warnings in here because this is not the happy-happy-fluff-fluff story...it gets pretty dark, and has very...mature themes (I think that's how I want to say that). And I think that's about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: First Blood<p>

Gilbert was currently in the Ardennes; waiting, waiting for his brother to give the signal. His soldiers waited in quiet nation could feel their restlessness before battle. This was it. It was his chance for revenge against the allied powers for making his brother so weak and powerless. It was his chance to show the other nations that they couldn't do anything against Germany. As far as Gilbert was concerned, those other nations didn't deserve to even live because of what they did to his brother.

For years after the first Great War, he had watched his brother suffer, starve, and even go mad. And it was all /their/ was all because of them that the Nazis took control. It was /their/ fault that Hitler was able to take control. It was /their/fault that Hitler made Gilbert change his last name to Weillschmidt. And yet here Gilbert was, accepting his new name and even helping that mad man (Hitler) in his war.

But it was indeed a mad world. And Gilbert was himself a soldier to the bitter end. He would take his orders without in the dark subconscious of his mind, quietly, and unnoticeably, instill attempts on Hitler's life, into the people of Germany.

This wasn't just Hitler's war. No, not at all. This was Gilbert's war. This was his war in order to save his brother. And if that meant that Gilbert had to become just as insane as Germany himself…then so be it. Gilbert would do anything for his brother.

Just as Gilbert was about to go even further into his thoughts, the signal came. The loud roar of the Luftwaffe swept just above the tree line before regaining their altitude, signaling that it was time for Gilbert to go through the Ardennes and take control over Belgium. At the same time, Ludwig would be taking out Netherlands.

As a slap in the face to the allied powers, he planned on making this War almost exactly like the first war. Except this time;Germany will be the one to win. As they marched through the thick woodland, Gilbert smiled as it seemed that they wouldn't be met with a lot of retaliation. Within what seemed hours, he already had the Belgian commander surrounded with him giving his surrender. Gilbert chuckled lightly and decided to pay the Blonde nation herself a rather private visit.

He had no problem getting into the girl's room undetected. He did after all, /own/ Belgium. However, he was surprised to find that Amelie was able to sleep through this. He chuckled lightly. Ludwig was right when he said that the whole world would bec aught off guard.

Indeed, karma was a bitch. Two left turns don't make a right, but three left turns do make a right. And Gilbert was making the third turn. As he gazed down at the blonde, he licked his lips, taking off his belt starting to walk towards her bed.

It seemed like the years have been very good to her. While Prussia had gained new scars, all of hers had had not been exactly a part of the rape of Belgium, but he had watched as his brother raped the girl. Hell, Ludwig had even invited mere humans to rape Belgium after he was done. But Prussia at the time thought the idea of fucking Belgium when she was so weak was pointless. Now that Gilbert was the only one here…. he planned on making the girl his personal toy. That is…if she managed to survive.

That pretty little back of hers would make a great canvas for his belt. And how much he could make out from her just wearing her underwear…that view alone was enough to get Gilbert half-hard with anticipation. This lovely little dove was about to become his personal sex toy for as long as she lived. Gilbert had a hard time deciding on how to wake  
>the girl up. There was nowhere for her to run. He had his guards stationed outside the house. As the Prussian drew near, he knew exactly how he wanted to do this.<p>

Ever so gently, he sat onto the bed next to the sleeping girl and removed his jacket and gently ran a finger down the girl's back.

Gilbert was almost sorry about what he was about to do to the sleeping blonde. Her skin was almost like silk, even with the little droplets of sweat that looked like fresh dew on a cool morning. The girl even seemed to glow in her sleep, gaining beauty from a good dream. She even had a slight smile on her face as she slept.

That smile made Gilbert narrow his eyes in disgust. How the hell could she be smiling when Gilbert had just taken control of her? Did she not feel that many of her people have already been killed? Or that her land was no longer hers? Nein, Ludwig was right. This land was never hers to begin with. That must be the reason why she didn't feel a thing and was able to sleep soundly. It was truly God's will that this land belong to Germany and East Prussia.

However, when Gilbert had thought that he felt sorry for the girl…that all changed with one mumble that escaped the whore's mouth. "Ludwig." She had uttered his brother's name. And not out of dismay, fear, terror, or any of the had uttered Gilbert's dear Brother's name as if she were addressing him as a lover.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the first chapter! I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. And there's a ton more to go! I know this might be a bit short, but I'm debating on if I should post Belgium's side of the story up as a separate chapter or as a separate story...What do y'all think? Or rather, what would y'all prefer I do? Should I make another story from Belgium's POV or post her POV as separate chapters to this story?<strong>  
><strong>And I'm curious, how do you think Gilbert will react to Belgium saying Ludwig's name like that?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE LOVED! DANKE!**


	2. You Who Betrayed Not One

**First and foremost: I'm sorry about the crappy formatting before! I hope I was able to fix it! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: You who betrayed not one…<p>

Oh did his crimson eyes burn. How dare she speak his brother's name! After what her and the other allies did to Ludwig! She had no right!

When she finally opened her ugly eyes and looked in terror that Gilbert was already on her bed next to her; not even the look of terror and the overwhelming feeling of fear quenched Gilbert's urge to rip this nation to shreds. As she tried to get away, she tangled herself in her sheets, making Gilbert despise her even more. She was not his equal. She was not even worthy of being a nation. It was disgusting to watch her struggle. Without much effort, he quickly wrapped his belt around her neck and pulled her back, making sure to choke her. Her back pressed uncomfortably close to his chest. Within this close proximity, he could feel how nasty and grotesque her sweaty skin really was.

"You have no right to say that name." The Prussian practically spat that out at her; daring her to say anything.

Her terror could be felt throughout the room as the girl thrashed for her freedom. Her choked cries came out in chokes and sobs. But they came out of that distasteful, disgusting mouth of hers; the mouth that Gilbert hated most.

Gilbert had made sure not to get carelessly hit by the woman's frantic struggles against him. Even though he did not look as strong as his brother, Gilbert was just as strong. His forearms and biceps flexed from holding his belt tight, trying to choke that wretched voice from her neck. He could feel the leather dig into her skin and expected blood to bleed if she kept thrashing around like that. The Prussian snorted at her useless attempts to break free. He didn't even care if she died right there and then due to her stupidity of strangling herself. For how she had said his brother's name just moments before was more than a death sentence. He growled low and deep. She had no right to utter that name like that. Only he, Gilbert, had that right. Only Gilbert had the true right to love his brother. And only Gilbert, had stayed with his brother through the best of times and the worst of times. Only Gilbert had the right to say that he truly loved Ludwig. No other nation even deserved to even think that they loved Ludwig, his West. They were one and the same. Gilbert was East, and Ludwig was West. They /belonged/ together.

NOT HER! Not some vile whore who betrayed him! She was everything to him! Yet one word, no…one name; that was all it took to remind him of woman's wickedness; his memory ruined because of Amelie's deceit.

Gilbert still remembered the days when the three of them would play together, laughing, running around, having fun. He remembered those days as if they happened just yesterday. The warm sun would shine down on them as Prussia and Belgium hid in the tall golden wheat; watching Germany get even more flushed as he looked for the two. He could still feel the touch of the golden wheat against his skin, and how the wheat would seem to tower over him; a perfect hiding place. Belgium's sweet laughter mixed with his as they pounced on top of the surprised German. It was their smiles that lit up the sun and made it shine that day.

However, those smiles did not even come close to being as bright as the fire that had burned down that very wheat field that they had once shared. Those memories were gone with the flames of war, and old alliances and friendships meant nothing. The memory was still there, and all it did was haunt the Prussian in his sleep. A type of sick taunting that would go from the golden glow of the Belgian's hair, the jade of her eyes, and the smile of her face, to that of her in the corner of the world meeting when everyone had turned their backs against both he and his brother…including her.

"Don't,"

"Please don't." A soft cry of an angel pierced through the air. The wind from the open window seemed to push those words gently around the room, and the land itself seemed to break. These were the words that brought Gilbert from distraction. The demon was no longer tamed by that bright sun in the wheat field.

The Belgian had stopped struggling sometime during Gilbert's hated memory; she had been broken. A feeling of glee and victory welled within his demeanor as his tongue traced the path along his upper lip. Gilbert brought his mouth to her ear, and breathed heavily upon it. His heart was pounding hard from war. His blood flew through his veins, ignited by the fire he held in his soul. She was his. And as she begged for her very life, his heart pounded harder and his blood ran a little faster. She knew what she had done. They all knew. It was their faults that the brothers had become this way, and she knew it. He heard it in her voice, and that gave him pleasure.

The striking sound of the Grandfather clock could be heard from the room below, breaking an almost dead silence in the air. In a voice no longer recognizable to the Prussian, he whispered into her ear, no longer the nation she had remembered. "You'll pay…..you'll all pay…especially you Amelie…" And with those words, the Belgian girl remained still in his cruel embrace. His lips parted against her skin, breathing in this moment of revenge.

Oh Gilbert was relishing in her long silence; he could only imagine the terror that must be flooding her mind by now. The Prussian grinned. He knew the best terror was that of not knowing causing the imagination to take over…and that's what he intended to do to her. He would lead her to thinking that he was going to do one thing but instead, he would do the opposite. And when she caught onto his game, he would change the game; always keeping her in the dark. A dark chuckle emitted from his lips.

Gilbert was a genius by his standards. He was so awesome; his excitement could hardly be contained. He wanted to tell her oh so badly about his scheme. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to devour her until there was nothing left but an empty shell. Oh how he planned to completely ruin the blonde.

No other nation deserved such punishment as Amelie did. He had loved her once. He had loved her in a way that he loved his brother and more. And before the first Great War had started…he had planned on making her his wife.

But her betrayal had cut the Prussian deep. He was devastated. It was the most unawesome moment in Gilbert's history. The pain of her betrayal was worse than Old Fritz's death. At least he knew that his most beloved leader was watching over the nation. The pain that Amelie gave him would only get worse with time. For each living moment since the girl's betrayal, Gilbert's mind was filled with even more hatred and contempt. Loving her was the mistake that Gilbert hoped to extinguish from the books of history. And by doing so, he was willing to erase everyone who stood in his way.

Only Ludwig knew the extent of Gilbert's love for the Belgian girl. He had told West about his plans for marriage before the outbreak of the first great war. Gilbert could have squeezed the very life out of his brother when Ludwig had given Gilbert his approval; it was the happiest day of the albino's existence.

That is, until Gilbert discovered the truth all those years ago. His heart shattered on the day he discovered those letters. It was the only reason why Gilbert didn't take part in the actual "Rape of Belgium" all those years ago. He had no right to marry Amelie. He had no right to interfere with what his brother was doing to her. He couldn't even bring himself to look away as she thrashed and screamed for the Prussian to save her. He wouldn't move from the corner of the room until she had finally passed out when West and his invited humans were done with the girl. Gilbert's heart died that day.

Ludwig loved Amelie. And Amelie loved Ludwig. Gilbert found this out during the war when he had stumbled across some letters between his brother and Amelie. There was no mistake about it. Those letters were filled with love. It was love that didn't include the Prussian but held his dear brother and a certain Belgian girl together. He had cried alone for hours in his brother's office. Even if he had gone to Amelie with his proposal, she would've turned him down. That's when his anger came.

Why didn't she tell him!

Especially after what they've done….what they've shared…what they felt. She had to have been in love with him then. Right? That day in the fields, all he could look at was her; all he could feel was her, all he could hear was her, all he could love…was her. So why….WHY! Why did she betray him!

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter! And man, I totally wish that I could tell you what will be happening next...but that would be MAJOR spoilers! Haha~<strong>

**AND... Belgium's POV will be posted soon and will follow the same timeline as this one! She just made her fanfiction account and y'all remember how much fail it is when you first sign up. OTL So she kinda can't post just yet. . Once that story is up, I'll be sure to post it in a note so you guys should check it out! And Belgium's POV is totally awesome! She's an amazing writer and I have the awesome chance to be able to rp with her as well as co-write this story with! It's also awesome that she's an awesome friend! -nodnod- AND TOTALLY CHECK OUT HER POV TOO WHEN IT'S UP! Heh, it may help y'all figure out the plot that we have planned! But really broskis! It's gonna be really cool to read both POVs because they both share some important information and cool parallels to each other. I wonder if anyone will be able to figure out what we have in store for y'all? I'll give you a bit of a hint... Pay Attention To The Chapter Titles! And as the story progresses and more chapters are added, hopefully you'll be able to piece things together!**

**Thank you to all who've read this and especially those who review! **

**I'm really enjoying writing this for all of you! And I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this!**

**DANKE!**


End file.
